The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
The operation of memory devices includes the application of voltages or currents to memory cells. Writing data to the memory cells or reading the stored data includes applying different voltages at different phases. For example, various phases of writing data in a resistive memory device may include a set phase, a reset phase, a verification phase, a standby phase, etc. A bias control circuit may bias different components of the memory cells at corresponding voltages during different phases. To ensure correct operations of the memory devices, voltages from the bias control circuit may be settled within a settling time period during each phase. Increase in the settling time may cause delays in the operation speed of the memory devices.